The Salatane Agenda
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: In this six part story, the Tenth Doctor is called back to earth by an old friend.  At the same time the human race has been given a number of gifts.  As the Salatanes make themselves known the Doctor tries to find out why people have been disappearing.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters in it.

The Salatane Agenda

Part One

Today in the news, London Police are baffled by numerous cases of grave robbing that have occurred in the past few months. The police have yet to make any arrests. Who is Mr. Saxon? We'll tell you all about this up and coming politician later on. But first, earlier today Prime Minister Collins spoke of recent events.

"People of Great Britain during the last few months we have seen wonders beyond our imagination. I know many of you are weary of what lies ahead. Now as your Prime Minister I implore all of you, do not go near the machines. This is a direct order from the Queen herself. If anyone is seen approaching the machines they will be shot on sight. I repeat they will be shot on sight."

UNIT HEADQUARTERS

Present Day

Brigadier Adrian Powell clicked off the television in his office. He was nervous; it had been months since everything had started. With no one on earth or from the stars taking credit for the machines there were no leads. He prayed the Prime Minister wouldn't call today wanting an update on the situation. It had been four months to the day that he had been put in charge on the United Nations Intelligence Task force. The previous Brigadier was killed in the line of duty during the Battle of Canary-Wharf. Since then he had become confident in his ability to lead but he was now beginning to question that belief. The Brigadier was so lost in thought he didn't hear Lieutenant Corbin enter his office.

"It's a bit odd with the entire world knowing about the alien threat." Lieutenant Corbin told his commanding officer.

"What threat would that be, Corbin? Our satellites have yet to detect any ships within Earth's vicinity. There's no explanation."

"I was just saying sir, its different then usual."

"After Canary-Wharf it was so calm and quiet. I was so confident I wouldn't have any problems running UNIT. Now I bet the Prime Minister thinks I'm a joke." Powell said to himself forgetting Corbin was still in the room.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"I don't know you that well sir but what I do know is that you are doing an excellent job. You are doing the best with the information you have. I'm sure Prime Minister Collins understands that."

"Thank you, Corbin. Speaking of the Prime Minister, he told me yesterday that he's sending someone to help us." Brigadier Powell said.

"Who, sir?"

"All he said was that the man had experience in these situations. A sort of expert in alien matters. He should arrive today, when he does make sure you give him whatever he needs." Powell responded.

"Yes, Brigadier." The Lieutenant said.

"Also, make sure he stays out of my way." Powell said in a firm voice.

"Right, and what shall I tell the guards at the machines?"

"Tell them to follow the Prime Minister's orders: If anyone comes near the machines, shoot them." Powell ordered with uncertainty in his voice.

Dorothy missed her old name. Her friends would still call her Ace from time to time but it wasn't the same. She felt like Ace was another girl from another time. She began to wonder if her memories were just the dreams of a child. If she wasn't Ace that who was she? Who was this Dorothy? Since joining UNIT she was hoping to see him again: A certain Doctor. She stood in the middle of a large field with one of the mysterious machines a few yards away. Looking over at her friend and fellow solider Andrew Benton she noticed he was staring off into space.

"Benton!" Ace said trying to get his attention.

Andrew was still staring off into the distance. Always the good little solider, Ace thought that even if an army of ants climbed up his leg he still wouldn't notice. She laughed at the thought finally getting Andrew's attention.

"Is something funny?" Benton asked hoping she wasn't laughing at him.

"Just you." Ace said trying to flirt a bit.

"Oh, Dorothy? Do you think you could kill someone? I mean if it really came down to life or death?" Benton said in a nervous voice.

"That's not my name. Call me Ace. I suppose I could. I mean it's all about survival right?" Ace replied.

Ace smiled at Andrew hoping to calm him down. She had known him for years, ever since she joined UNIT. During their training the other soldiers had picked on Benton, mostly because of his small stature. He was only a few inches taller then Ace herself. One day she stood up for Benton and they became quick friends. She thought it was funny how two very different people could be such good friends. He was quiet and reserved while she was loud and outgoing. Still she saw something in him. It was strange how her feelings were turning. Despite his stature he was still quite a handsome man. They talked everyday and Ace felt like she could tell him anything.

"I don't think I could, even if it was to save someone's life. Does that make me a coward?"

"Benton, now what would your Father say if he were still alive?" Ace regretted saying that the moment it came out of her mouth.

"I didn't care what my father said when he was alive, he certainly didn't care about me." Andrew yelled at his friend.

"Ace, I'm sorry." Benton apologized.

"Would you like some lunch?" Ace asked as she approached the machine.

"You can't, we were ordered not to go near the machines, not to touch it."

"You don't always have to play by the rules you know? I've use it before, it's not poisoned."

"Still it's strange all of the security. Why not let everyone use the machines? They could end famine overnight." Andrew questioned.

"They did at first but then all the sudden the government took control and here we are." Ace explained as she touched the machine.

"All I'm saying is there's something wrong with all of this." Benton said as he looked off into the distance once again.

Lieutenant Corbin knocked on the Brigadier's door and entered. He was scared. He had just come from seeing their prisoner. It was still not talking and that scared him the most. What it meant to the world. The prisoner would change everything.

"Sir, he's here and he wants to see you. I'm sorry, he's very determined." Corbin nervously reported.

"It's alright, I guess I should get this over with. What about our prisoner?"

"No new information, he just keeps repeating his name and rank."

"Right and now to meet with this so called expert." Powell said as he opened his door.

In front of him stood a tall older man with thinning gray hair. He looked Powell in the face and smiled.

"Well it's nice to be thought of that way. You must be Brigadier Powell." The Man said.

"And you're retired, last I heard." Powell responded.

"Yes this is strictly a favor for the Prime Minister. We're old friends."

"You're Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart? You're a legend. People here talk about you all the time." Corbin stuttered in excitement.

"Corbin, I'm sure you have other duties to attend too." Powell ordered.

"Sorry, Sir." Corbin said as he walked out.

"I just want to say I'm not here to step on your toes. I'm not trying to reclaim former glory, I'm just here to offer help if so needed. I also have this." The former Brigadier said showing Powell a small cylinder device.

"What is that?"

"Well I'm hoping it will get me in touch with an old friend."

"We do have a small office set up for you. I can escort you if you like?" Powell asked.

"That's really very kind but I'm afraid that won't do at all. Tell me Powell do you have a large empty room I could use?"

"We did just move all of are arms to a more secure location. I can take you to the armory now. I still don't understand why you need such a large office space."

"You'll see." The retired Brigadier said with a grin.

They then exited the door and proceeded down a long hallway.

"Honestly Stewart, pardon my candor but I don't see how you can help us." Powell shot at the old man.

"You know who I am, I ran UNIT for years. I faced aliens on a daily basis."

"That was then, Stewart. This is now. Back then you were barely able to escape danger. You always had that scientific advisor to get you out of trouble. This is the future where we have reliable technology and some of the best minds in world. You're past your prime, we don't need you here." Powell said harshly.

"That doesn't change the situation. We need to work together to solve this." Stewart offered.

"We're here. If you need anything feel free to call Lieutenant Benton for anything you need." Powell said opening the door to the former Armory.

Powell turned to leave but Stewart stopped him. He then guided the man into the Armory

"I believe you'll want to see this." Stewart said taking the small metallic device out of his pocket.

"I hope this works." Stewart said as he pushed the button on the top of the apparatus with his thumb.

The button began to glow and then slowly but surely the former Brigadier heard a sound he never though he would hear again. Something was tearing its way through time and space. He could feel a small breeze on his face as it turned stronger. Looking back at Powell he seemed a bit startled but still standing his ground. Soon a few feet away from them a large blue box appeared. The door opened and a thin young man poked his head out in confusion. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of glasses. Putting them on he looked back and forth at the two men.

"Doctor? Is that really you?" Stewart asked glad to see his old friend.

"Don't worry it's me. Well more or less, I'm a bit nearsighted these days. But I can see you Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart." The 10th Doctor said stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, It's been too long."

"Quite right too. Last time I saw you was two regenerations ago, or was it three. I told you that recall device would come in handy."

"What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you?" Powell yelled.

"Doctor comma The; look me up, I'm in the dictionary. Well Webster's at least, and when I say that I mean the intergalactic version. I only got a thousand pages, I was hoping for more. So let me guess the world's in peril and you called me for help?" The Doctor said exuberantly.

"That's right, I figured you were the only one in the universe who could make since of what was going on." Stewart confirmed.

"Before you go anywhere, I need to see some identification." Powell ordered.

"Hold on it's here somewhere. Right, here you go." The Doctor said as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out his UNIT security pass.

"This pass expired in 1974!" Powell exclaimed.

"True, but on my behalf, my forth incarnation was a bit…different." The Doctor explained.

"Stewart who is this man?" The new Brigadier questioned.

"Well that's a bit hard to explain. He was UNIT's scientific advisor in the early 70s."

"That's not possible he should be in his eighties or nineties now. The man I see before me looks only in his thirties." Powell was baffled.

"No, actually I'm in my 900s."

"That would mean you are an…." Powell couldn't finish the sentence.

"Alien. Blimey, he's a bit thick, isn't he?" The Doctor turned to say to his old friend.

Stewart turned to face Powell handing him a letter.

"This is from the Prime Minister it will explain everything."

Powell quickly read through the letter and begrudgingly let the Doctor pass.

Both Brigadiers led the Doctor out into the hallway.

"UNIT HQ!!! I haven't been here in years. Hasn't changed a bit, well except you. I don't care what you say I still like you better with the mustache." The Doctor said noticing Stewart's face was clean-shaven.

"If either of you are going to help perhaps you could leave the catching up for later." Brigadier Powell said in a stern voice.

"Right, so what's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"It started three months ago with the arrival of the machines. They just appeared out of nowhere. Soon people understood how to use the machines. They produce food."

"An infinite amount as far as we can determine." Powell stepped in.

"The strange thing is they only appeared in the U.K. The Government stepped in sometime after to try and regulate their use. But it couldn't be done, there were riots in the streets, it was chaos. Now they ordered no one to use them." Stewart continued.

"At least until we find out more about them and who sent them." Powell interjected once more.

"So no one's taken credit. That's very unusual. So I assume you've been studying one?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes of course. We have our best scientists working on them." Powell stated as he checked his watch.

"Well no offense to them, but I'm better. The Doctor said with a smile.

Powell led the two men down a series of corridors coming to a stop at a steel door. Taking out a card he slid it through the lock and punched in a secret code. The door slid open and inside was a number of men in white coats busy at work. The Doctor fixed his eyes on the machine. It oddly looked like an ATM only slightly larger with a small glass door towards the bottom.

"Oh!!!! A matter transfigulator!" The Doctor yelled.

"What's that?" Powell asked.

"No idea just made it up. Sounded fairly impressive though didn't it? It's a simple food dispenser. It creates food matter out of pure energy. Of course it's too small to have a power source attached so it must be external. Which means I should be able to trace it." The Doctor said smiling at Stewart.

The Doctor adjusted the setting on his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the food machine. The light at the tip began to blink on and off very quickly. The Doctor then aimed it straight up towards the ceiling where the bright blue light stayed on.

"It's coming from up there." The Doctor pointed out.

"That's impossible our satellites haven't detected anything." Powell thought it was preposterous.

"It's cloaked, must be, only explanation. Now the question is whose ship is it?" The Timelord asked as an alarm suddenly went off.

"Brigadier Powell to the command room." A voice sounded from a nearby speaking.

A few minutes later the three men were in the command room. A flashing red light was going off in the background. The Doctor looked around at the chaos.

"Now this brings back memories." He said glaring over at Stewart.

"Sir, a few moments ago we detected something directly above us. It's huge. What do we do? What's happening?" Corbin was scared.

"They're making themselves known." The Doctor said in a cautionary voice.

"We're getting a signal, Sir. They're hailing us." A Communications officer informed the Brigadier.

"Put it through, I want to hear them." Powell ordered.

Soon an alien voice filled the room.

"We are the Salatanes and we offer you one final gift: Immortality."

To Be Continued…


End file.
